


Lie Detective

by NamikoAnimeAddict



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Detectives, Lies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamikoAnimeAddict/pseuds/NamikoAnimeAddict
Summary: Kokichi is one big liar, he lies about almost everything, but, how can he lie about his feelings for Shuichi? Shuichi uses his detective ultimate to see what he might lie about next.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 7





	Lie Detective

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, Namiko here. If you don't like the ship 'SaiOma' (Shuichi x Kokichi) then I do not reccomend this fanfiction for you.

Zzzz... Shuichi seemed to have fell asleep in his dorm, he was probably too tired to even look who was trying to sneak into his dorm!


End file.
